


Respite

by Bloodyscrollox



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyscrollox/pseuds/Bloodyscrollox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzy tests Barry's limits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite

Barry truly is a godsend. He’s organised, reliable and the most dedicated person Suzy knows. Arin often remarks how the Game Grumps channel would be nowhere without Barry, and it’s true. He handles the many hundred hours of editing for the channel without a single complaint, and with enough humor that the fans loved him even before he showed his face. And now with the occasional Steam Rolled, and with Table Flip, Barry truly has his hands full. Which seems to work for him. He just really loves his job. Suzy’s beginning to notice just how much he does love it.

For instance, the guy seems to be anchored to his laptop. Inviting Barry anywhere is basically inviting his Macbook as well, like those obnoxious couples who morph into a single entity and are never seen without each other (…like Arin and Suzy) And walking into the Hanson house on a work day where there’s not a scheduled Polaris shoot, you can guarantee that Barry will be on his beanbag behind the Grump couch, headphones over his ears and him hunched over his keyboard. Give it five years and Barry is going to look like Quasimodo.

He’s also started bringing work up in everyday conversations. When they finally managed to drag Barry out for burgers the other day, he interrupted their meal to start a brainstorming session about incorporating the floating burger gag into the new endslate feature they were planning to add to the show. He also had the infuriating habit of blurting out names for his Table Flip dog cane at any given time of the day (when there wasn’t recording going on - God forbid Barry compromise the recording). This very often happened when Arin was trying to wind down after a Grump session by watching TV or a movie with Suzy, only to have Barry try to shoehorn a dog pun into the name of whatever actor was currently on screen (admittedly, Suzy had really liked ‘Great Dane-iel Radcliffe’)

Still, Suzy’s starting to worry that Barry literally has no life outside of Game Grumps.

‘What does he do at home?’ Suzy asks Dan, shovelling Cap’n Crunch into her mouth as they stand in the kitchen one afternoon.

Danny shrugs. ‘Normal stuff I guess. I don’t know, he’s usually in his room.’

‘He doesn’t come out at all?’

‘Sometimes. Mostly when he needs a change of scenery, he’ll come and edit in the kitchen or living room or something.’

Suzy clinks her spoon against the rim of her bowl, frustrated. ‘He edits at home? Is that what he’s doing in his room?’

Dan thinks about it for a moment. ‘I guess so. Sometimes he’s making notes for later, or answering fan mail, I think.’

~

It’s not healthy. Also not healthy is that the last few times they’ve invited Barry along to hang with them for the day - go to a theme park, bunk off work to go see a movie, take a daytrip to the zoo - he’s declined in lieu of (drumroll…)  _more_  working. And Arin will once again praise his dedication, his commitment to the channel, before not-so-subtly hinting to Suzy that if they don’t leave now someone else will grab the third-row-from-the-back middle seats.

But Suzy doesn’t forget.

~

She schedules Barry the weekend off, Friday-to-Monday, three days of freedom from any work on the channel. She knows she can’t really hold his laptop hostage until Monday morning, but she makes sure to constantly mention during the week how much free time Barry will have, as the next 14 episodes of Game Grumps and Steam Train are fully edited and scheduled for release. Barry nods distractedly, smiling placatingly before slipping his headphones back on and getting back to his work.

Finally, Thursday comes and goes, and Suzy watches Barry pack up his stuff and make his leave.

‘Have a great weekend!’ she tells him cheerfully, pulling him into a hug he can’t reciprocate because his arms are full of equipment. ‘Don’t work too hard.’ she says, with all the significance she can muster, pulling the front door open for him.

Friday morning she puts together a killer ensemble. They’re going to go visit Cory for the day, hang out at the mall, then have Arin record Game Grumps when Dan comes over in the afternoon.

She leaves the bedroom to see if Arin will film her for her next outfit video. She’s almost ten minutes later than the time they said they’d leave, but Arin is rarely less than 20 minutes late for any rendezvous, so she’s not too worried. Skipping down the stairs, she almost trips over Barry in his beanbag.

_What the hell?_

‘Barry!’ He looks up, but doesn’t take off his headphones. She kicks the beanbag. He removes them this time. ‘What are you doing here?’ she demands.

‘Working.’ he says innocently, a smile on his face.

‘This is your day off. Go home.’ she says coldly.

‘I decided not to. I’d rather just work through.’

‘I mean it, Barry. Go home.’

He looks up at her, eyes puppy-dog wide. ‘Do you really want me to go? I can do this at home if you really don’t want me around-’

‘No, Barry! No working! You’re not allowed, this is a vacation day.’

Barry shrugs, returning to his work. ‘I’d rather spend it here.’ He barely snatches his fingers out of the way as Suzy slams the laptop lid shut. ‘Suzy!’

‘No talking.’ she demands, her voice lower, firmer. He looks at her questioningly. She thinks for a moment. ‘Barry, do you think you’re ready to try a full scene?’

It’s a fair question. They’re both fairly new to this, and after a couple of nights of pretty intimidating research on Google, they decided they’d figure their dynamic out together, their way. So far they haven’t ventured far out of some light bondage, or occasionally sitting on Barry’s face while she calls him names.

Slow and steady has its merits, but Suzy has a drawer full of toys that she’s been  _aching_ to put to use and a hell of an idea to take Barry’s mind off his workload.

His gaze drops to his closed laptop.  _Seriously_? She puts her hand under his chin and lifts it, crouching so that their eyes are level.

‘You’re either in or you’re out. No half-assing it, ok? I want you to be in the moment.’

Barry licks his lips, then nods slowly. ‘Ok.’

~

Arin’s not pleased at having their plans disrupted, but seems less upset when Suzy gives him permission to go by himself (which means the mall trip will consist of Arin and Cory hanging out either in the art supply store or in the head shop for several hours.)

‘Have fun?’ he says uncertainly as she bundles him through the door.

‘We’ll be fine.’ Suzy assures him before she shuts the door. ‘Say hi to Cory for me.’

~

The spreader bar might be a bit much. Suzy  _ums_ and  _ahs_  over it for a while before deciding, fuck it. Barry will let her know what his limits are, he always has before. And it does make her smirk a bit, seeing his eyes widen as she enters the room and he notices the equipment in his hand. She holds his gaze and says nothing as she lays out the spreader bar, leather wristcuffs, a ball gag and a rubber cock ring on the coffee table.

‘It could be a long scene.’ she warns him. ‘Is there anything here you’re not comfortable with?’

They’re both a bit nervous, a bit unsure underneath their usual roles. This is new territory for them, stuff they’ve thought about, fantasised about. But it’s happening now, and Suzy wants to get it right.

Tentatively, Barry approaches the table, casting his eye over every item before he takes the ball gag off the table. Suzy waits for Barry to make another decision, but he eventually lifts his eyes and meets her gaze, a silent affirmation. She nods, and takes the gag from him, setting it on the mantle.

‘I don’t wanna have my mouth stretched if it’s gonna be a long one.’ he mumbles.

She shushes him. ‘You don’t need an excuse; if you’re not comfortable, it doesn’t happen.’

He nods. ‘Right, so… I should…. get undressed.’ He stands, and starts to pull off his t-shirt before he’s stopped by Suzy’s tutting.

‘Come on Kramer, give me a show, at least.’ Barry smiles bashfully, but drops the shirt back onto his body, only to take it gingerly by the hem and lift it while swaying his hips. Suzy hides her mouth behind her hand to disguise her big, dumb grin. She’s always had a soft spot for Barry, even before  _this_  started happening.

Which is what had found them drinking a couple of beers one midnight while a somewhat tipsy Suzy tried to explain that while her and Arin’s marriage was rock solid, and that their sex life was great, it was so _vanilla_. That she loved the whole dominatrix aesthetic and she’d always wanted to try it, but Arin wasn’t comfortable with it and that was  _fine_ , it was fine, it’s just sometimes she wondered about it-

And Barry had very quietly mumbled, ‘I wouldn’t mind trying that.’ into his beer.

Suzy had had a few sleepless nights, lying next to her sleeping husband while she guiltily wondered  _what if_ , trying to chase certain images out of her head and ignoring her fingers twitching at the hem of her nightshirt. Until Arin, who was as perceptive as he was understanding, had demanded she tell him what her beef was, and it had all come out.

Arin, ironically, seemed delighted that Suzy had someone to explore her kinks with, and contrary to Suzy’s expectations, had thought Barry was a perfect subject. Which, watching him now, Suzy can’t exactly disagree.

He’s grinning to himself, quietly pleased he’s made her laugh, now shimmying his pants off. He picks them up when they pool at his feet, and folds them neatly, placing them on top of his shirt in a tidy pile on the arm of the couch. Suzy arches an eyebrow, because  _of course_. He looks to her for confirmation.

‘Boxers too?’ he asks, pointing at his crotch.

‘It’s going to pretty hard to fuck you with them on.’ she notes dryly, and the blush that spreads across Barry’s face is just  _delicious_. He’s not quite as bold as before when he slides off his underwear, his body now naked and exposed in the middle of Suzy and Arin’s living room. She walks over to him, picking up the wristcuffs on the way. She manhandles him until he’s facing away from her, and she binds his wrists together in the smooth leather, linked with a short chain. Hooking her index finger into the chain, she gives a little tug, pulling his hands away from his back.

‘How’s that?’ He rolls his shoulders, pulls back against her, testing his movement.

‘S’fine.’ he confirms. She drops the chain, letting his hands twist in the cuffs until they’re crossed, settled at the small of his back.

‘On the couch. Sit.’ she orders, and he complies immediately, sitting neatly with knees pressed together. Pointedly, she picks up the spreader bar, and he sheepishly shuffles his legs open. He daintily holds out each foot for her when she crouches to strap him into it, and she settles herself so that the bar runs beneath her arched ankles.

Kneeling between his spread legs, she takes him in her hand, wrapping meticulously manicured fingers around his dick, and reaches behind her to grab the cock ring from the coffee table. He winces a bit as she rolls it on, as gentle as she tries to be.

‘That comfortable?’

‘As comfortable as it’s going to be.’ he affirms. She fixes it in place, right at the base, and gives his dick a firm stroke. He shudders, his head falling back against the back of the couch. She leans forward, pressing her lips to his dick. Then, using her mouth and fingers, she teases his cock to full hardness. She’s being efficient; it’s less about the teasing and more about getting him there.

She sits back on her heels to admire her handiwork. He’s more or less immobilised; hands tied behind his back and his knees spread wide, attached at the ankle with the spreader, and his dick jutting out from his lap, accessorized with the black rubber ring.

Satisfied, she stands and slides off her skirt and panties, leaving her tank top and bra on. Climbing onto his lap, she braces herself on his shoulders with one hand, and sinking down, guides his cock into herself with the other. Barry’s eyebrows draw together as she takes him deeper, his face pinched and pleading. She slides down until she’s fully seated, then gives herself a moment to get comfortable, shifting slightly.

She moves her hand until she can feel the ring pressed against the opening of her pussy, and darts a finger out to feel her own wetness against the rubber, inadvertently flicking the skin of his balls as she draws her hand back. He jerks, and the ring presses against her as the action drives him ever so slightly deeper. She takes a moment to collect herself, to wallow in the feeling of his hot dick stretching her out, then raises herself up with one hand on his knee and the other on his shoulder. He gasps as she plunges down again, his eyes tracking her face as she moves. She fucks him furiously, mercilessly, barely giving him time to collect himself as the intensity washes over him. She occupies herself by sucking patches of his neck into her mouth, little nips that leave a smattering of splotchy marks over his skin.

Even with the ring around the base of his dick, Suzy can tell he’s getting close to orgasm. Barry has a tell, see. Sure enough, as she bounces a little less wildly in his lap, taking him in deeper and rocking her hips faster, his teeth clamp down on his bottom lip, his mouth twisting into a snarl. He’s thrusting shallowly now, his speed increasing as he hurtles towards the edge.

And then she climbs off of him. Barry pitches forward, his hips still thrusting uselessly against empty air, a strangled grunt stuttering out of his mouth. She stands and shuffles backwards to watch him, one hand on her hip, the other between her legs, stroking herself down from her own high and leaving Barry to writhe and groan his way down from his.

He stammers out her name, his tone pleading and betrayed and confused. She walks towards him, cupping his cheek in her hand as he gapes up at her. She bends down and chastely kisses him on the forehead.

‘Good boy.’ she mutters soothingly. ‘Calm down.’ Barry is anything but soothed, and he bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from saying something he may later regret. He breathes out hard through his nose, struggling to compose himself, until finally his breath evens out and his shoulders relax some. He’s still hard, the little black ring slowing the circulation in his dick is making sure of that, but he’s back from the brink at least.

Suzy tracks her eyes over his face and torso, checking to make sure he’s appropriately calm. Then, retrieving the remote from the television cabinet, she plops down next to him and slips her shoes off, curling up and tucking herself into his side.

For the next 20 minutes or so, Barry has to endure an episode of  _The Young and The Restless_  with a boner and Suzy reaching over to slide her fingers teasingly over the tip of his dick every few minutes. Suzy’s always been creative in her dominance, but this is downright  _sadistic_. He knows better than to say anything. Suzy’s clearly going for something here, and he’s learnt the hard way that resistance is futile.

Barry’s head has just about cleared enough that he can focus on the tedious plot of the episode, when Suzy shuffles back and dips her head into his lap.  _Oh no_. She wraps her tongue around him, and he groans at the relief of her warm mouth. She feels amazing, and he moves to wrap a hand into her hair before the tug of the cuff stops him. Instead, he plucks restlessly at the edge of the seat cushion he can reach with his fingers. He starts to wonder how long until his arms start to ache, when the thoughts are chased out of his head by Suzy depositing herself into his lap again.

She shifts herself so that the slit of her pussy is rested against Barry’s dick, and slowly begins to rock, the slide getting deeper and wetter every time. Suzy’s not helping things with her breathy little hums and moans, and Barry is gripping onto the cushion for dear life now. She reaches back and slips his dick into herself, and begins to ride him, none of the desperation from before. Just a slow, leisurely fuck, and it’s so nice after the last 20 minutes of torture. But he knows already it’s not going to last. They’re in this for the long haul, Suzy said so herself. So he enjoys it while he can, all the while bracing himself for the inevitable denial.

His shoulders are starting to burn, but nowhere near unbearably. He focuses in on it, tensing his muscles so that the pain balances out the sensation of Suzy on his dick. And then she leans back, resting her weight on his knees, and not only does she seem to feel tighter, but the sounds she make turn  _pornographic_. There’s no way he’s going to last, even at this speed, and as if she can sense it, her head whips forward and she watches his face intently. Barry likes to think he has a pretty convincing poker face, but Suzy times it perfectly, leaving him in the lurch just seconds from satisfaction.

He forces himself to stay composed, especially when she turns her smug little grin towards him, fluttering her eyelashes at him. She knows the torture she’s putting him through, and damned if she isn’t going to enjoy every second of it.

~

Somehow, the soap opera is  _still on_ , and Barry doesn’t know how a storyline involving a homicidal cosmetic surgeon manages to be this dull, but here they are.

Midway through the episode, a thought occurs to him suddenly, and without thinking, he hisses out a quiet, ‘fuck!’ Suzy glances over, her eyebrow raised.

‘What’s up?’ she asks.

‘Nothing.’

‘ _Barry_.’ she urges firmly.

Barry shrugs as well as he can with his hands pinned behind his back. ‘Just- Danny asked me to put something in a video, and I still have the file open in photoshop, I never put it in, but the video’s already rendered and-’ He cuts off suddenly as he notices the look in Suzy’s eyes. Barry fucked up.

‘What did I say?’ she demands, throwing her leg over his lap and settling in, her hand already snaking underneath herself to grasp at his cock. ‘What did I say about today, Barry?’

Barry starts to apologise, but she’s not listening, already fully seated on his dick, and  _God_ _,_  he’s aching.

‘Didn’t I say today was a day off? Didn’t I say you weren’t allowed to think about work?’ She’s rocking back and forth, and it’s almost unbearable. ‘ _Barry_.’ she hisses, thrusting her hand into his hair and tugging his head back. He’s so desperate to get off that he’s mumbling incoherently, pleading with her.

‘What’s that?’ she asks, taunting. ‘Do you wanna come? Huh? Do you wanna come, Barry?’

‘Please.’ he grits out, his voice pitching up. He sounds pathetic, and must look a mess. But he wants- he  _needs_  to come, and he is not above begging Suzy for it.  _God_ , he’s so close. Silently, he prays,  _please, please don’t let her notice-_

He just about wails when she once again slips off of his lap. His eyes feel hot as they once again focus in on the TV screen, and is he really going to have a tantrum over this? He wants to come so badly, and was stupid enough to convince himself that she’d let him this time. This time she leaves the room, still naked from the waist down, and patters around in the kitchen. He hears the tap running, and realises she’s doing the dishes. Meanwhile Barry’s stuck with the last 10 minutes of this god-awful soap opera. He’d gladly do the dishes himself if she let him come. He’d do the dishes for a week, naked and singing  _Stars and Stripes Forever._

He doesn’t notice that he’s zoned out until Suzy reenters the room. He’s calmed down a bit, and the TV has switched to an ad break. He braces himself to get put through the wringer again, but she flops down next to him, curling into his side. Her hand is on his knee, soft and slightly warm from the dishwater. They watch TV in silence, and it’s kind of nice for a while. It would be even better if he wasn’t tied up and hard, but where’s the challenge in that?

He tenses up when he feels her breath on his ear. ‘Hey, Barry?’ she purrs into his ear. ‘You want to watch?’

Once again she shifts herself so she’s squatting across his lap, but she stays back this time, sitting on his knees. Her hand slips between her legs, and she sucks her bottom lip into her mouth, moaning indulgently.

‘Barry, this feels amazing.’ she says, her eyes drifting shut as she works her fingers, ‘My cunt’s all swollen from where I’ve been fucking you.’

She lifts her chin so he can gaze longingly at the long expanse of her neck. If he looks down, he can see her hand undulating feverishly between her thighs, but he’s more interested in her face. The way her face tenses up and then relaxes whenever a wave of pleasure rolls over here, or how her eyelids flutter slightly. The snag of her lip on her sharp canine when she releases it from her mouth. Arin is a lucky man, and Barry is lucky to get even a glimpse of the supernova that is Suzy Berhow, let alone have her on his lap looking like  _this_ ; half-naked and dishevelled and flushed.

Her hips start to jerk as her hand speeds up, and what Barry wouldn’t give to have his own hand or his head between her legs. As it is, he’s thrusting with her, rutting his hips into the empty air between them. She braces herself on Barry’s shoulder with her other hand, and her eyes fly open as she comes, her lips parting and her breath on his face as her hips begin to slow, and her fingers form larger, firmer circles against her clit.

Finally she stills, her breath deepening as she seems to come back to herself. The focus in her eyes gets sharper, and she turns them on Barry.

‘Say please.’ she urges. He complies immediately, and she lifts her fingers to his lips. Gratefully, he opens his mouth, humming in appreciation as her taste crosses his tongue. She tastes sharp, and thick; well-anticipated release, as Barry realises she hadn’t come yet either. He swipes his tongue along her fingers one-by-one, determined to clean them thoroughly.

‘So, here’s the deal.’ Suzy murmurs, and Barry jerks as she wraps her free hand around his dick, stroking lightly. ‘Either I can leave the ring and the spreader bar on, and I’ll untie your hands so you can get some work done on your laptop. Or,’ here, she accentuates her speech with a twist of her wrist, and Barry whimpers around her fingers, ‘I can make you come, and untie you, and we can snuggle up on the couch and watch old _SVU_  reruns. But it’s your choice, Barry.’ She pulls her fingers out of his mouth. ‘If you really want to keep working, I won’t stop-’

‘Please.’

Satisfied, her mouth turns up into a smirk, and she strokes him a little firmer. ‘Please  _what_ , Barry?’

‘Please let me cuddle with you on the couch and watch  _Law and Order_.’ There’s a flicker across her face, and her hand stutters and pauses. Obviously that was not the answer she was expecting. They watch each other for a moment, before she leans forward and gently presses her lips against his. She doesn’t deepen the kiss, and he doesn’t attempt to either, so they spend a long second locked in a chaste kiss. It’s perfect. She’s perfect.

She pulls back ever so slightly, so that her lips are still close enough to his that they bump together when she speaks. ‘How do you want to come, Barry?’

He doesn’t care; he just wants to get off, just wants to get out of these cuffs and hold her until Arin gets home. All the weird sex stuff aside, he really does love this woman, and whether that’s  as a friend or as something more remains to be seen.

‘I want to see your face.’ he decides finally. ‘Please ride me.’

She doesn’t have to move far before he’s inside her again, and they both groan a little at the familiar sensation. There’s no teasing this time, no slow start; just desperate, animalistic fucking. Barry doesn’t know how long Suzy’s had him tied up on this couch, but it feels like he’s been hard for  _days_. They’re quiet, only the sounds of heavy breathing and the soft slap of skin on skin in the air.

He can feel it building, feel the growing heat in his belly as his climax hurtles towards him. It doesn’t take long at all, and when it finally hits him, he’s taken by surprise.

The relief of his orgasm is so intense that for a moment he thinks he might pass out. He doesn’t hear the sound he makes, but as he finally comes down, while his head clears, he can feel it in his throat. He sits back, panting. Suzy has slowed down considerably, but is still rocking herself back and forth on his dick. He’s still erect, thanks to the cock ring, but his immediate need to come has been sated.

‘Are you ok?’ she asks, a little breathlessly. He nods lazily, exhaustion starting to set into his body, and she gives him a sympathetic smile before bracing her hand on his shoulder and really going for it. With her fingers rubbing her clit and the way she’s using her thighs to propel herself, she’s basically using Barry as a glorified dildo. He can live with that. He can’t do much else, immobilized as he is, and he sits back and watches as her face tenses up gradually, before she stills suddenly, tilting her hips so he’s as deep inside her as she can manage, and with a loud gasp, her head tips back and she tightens around his cock. He wants his hands free, wants to reach out and stroke the smooth white skin of her stomach, the soft curve of her hips, but he’ll settle with pressing soft kisses between Suzy’s breasts when she collapses against him. They sit like that for a moment, waiting for their breathing to slow, and finally Suzy breathes a sigh and rolls off his lap.

‘How are your arms?’

‘Sore.’ he says, rolling his shoulders. ‘I’m glad we didn’t use the gag.’

She giggles and motions for him to sit forward. ‘I usually don’t need one, you don’t speak much as it is.’ She fiddles with the cuffs for a moment, and finally, he’s free! He massages his joints, stretches his arms out, then immediately grabs Suzy and yanks her head into his chest with a squeal.

‘ _The Bold and The Beautiful_ , really?’

She laughs and swats him away, hopping off the couch to release his feet while he gingerly rolls the ring off his dick. ‘ _The Young and The Restless_ , thank you very much.’

‘Cruel.’ he remarks, hissing through his teeth with the discomfort of taking the damn thing off. ‘Cruel and unusual.’

When all his restraints are off, he stands up and stretches, cracking his back. Suzy disappears into the kitchen and returns with a glass of water.

‘Drink.’ she orders. ‘Put some clothes on or go jog around the house if you need to.’

‘Can’t I do both?’ he teases, taking the glass from her.

‘I mean it. That was a long scene for us, do whatever you need to do to feel normal again.’

‘I think I just need-’ he hesitates for a moment, before mumbling out, ‘I just want to hold you for a while.’

~

They decide to move to the spare bedroom (Barry feels weird about being in the marital bed), and half-clothed, they settle themselves under the blankets, Suzy snuggled into Barry’s chest as they talk for a while. He breathes in the sweet scent of her hair as she draws swirls on his skin with her fingernail, and she tells him how good he was, how obedient. He closes his eyes and lets her words wash over him, a warm, satisfied feeling settling in his belly.

Eventually he does go back for the laptop, but they watch a movie on it instead. However intricate, Suzy’s plan to stop Barry thinking about work has paid off, and when Arin returns from a mall trip that consisted of staring at Copic markers and laughing at hilarious bongs with a frozen yogurt in-between, he finds his wife fast asleep on his co-worker. Barry notices him in the doorway, and carefully lifts a finger to his lips. Arin raises an eyebrow.

‘Why is there a cock ring on my coffee table?’ he says, and Barry rolls his eyes at his inability to use his inside voice.

‘Why do you think?’ Suzy mumbles sleepily, surprising Barry. She pats at the space next to them before throwing her arm back over Barry’s waist. ‘Either come and snuggle or go clean up.’ There’s a pause, then the sound of Arin unbuckling his belt and his jeans falling to the floor.

‘No way I’m cleaning that shit up.’ he declares, climbing in next to Suzy.


End file.
